


Ragnarök: Asgard’s Twilight

by FluffyMCFluffers



Series: Fanon Marvel [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Multi, Wells it’s a rewrite so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMCFluffers/pseuds/FluffyMCFluffers
Summary: Needless to say I was left unsatisfied with Thor: Ragnarok. So I’ve decided to rewrite it as a whole, to fit my Fanon Marvel series. And please, if you’re gonna disagree, be civil. I don’t want butt hurt pro Ragnarok people who can’t accept the fact that there are fans who didn’t like this film.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel), minor Steve Rogers/Thor - Relationship
Series: Fanon Marvel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023502
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Muspelheim

Across the planet of Earth, beyond the stars of the Milky Way, lies the Nine Realms: Nine kingdoms brought together by the people of Asgard, protected by the great All-Father. Painted as the world tree Yggdrasil, the Nine realms each live on their own planes. 

Atop the highest level sits the golden kingdom of Asgard, home to the All-Father and the All-Mother. To the west of Mani stands the brilliant kingdom of Alfheim: a land with rivers of sweet champagne and magnificent creatures such as the beautiful merfolk, the kind and gentle Faeries, and the benevolent and loyal elves of Light. And to the east of Sol lies the kingdom of Vanaheim, where the Vanir, sister race of Asgard, practice sorcery and magic. 

The middle level holds Midgard, Nidavellir, and Jotunheim: the earthly realm of mortals, the star fortress of the dwarves, and the icy home of the Frost Giants. As for the lowest level, here sits the last three realms: Svartalheim, home of the Dark elves and known as the Dark World. Niffleheim, house of the realm of Hel, ruled by the goddess of Death, Hela. And Muspelheim, inhabited by the Fire Demons, and ruled by the fire giant Surtur. 

Sat upon his throne of magma and rock, the Fire Giant looked up to the hardened ceiling. A cage dangled above, holding a prisoner with golden hair and clear blue eyes, which studied the ground below him. Large chains wrapped around his person, tightly restraining him.

Thor moved his head to look around, watching as the demons stared at him hungrily, angrily. Someone had come into their home without invitation, and they wished for an explanation “This isn’t really necessary, Surtur” he spoke to the flaming King “All you must do is let me go and I will not step into Muspelheim’s walls again. Just release these chains, is all”

“Your foolery amuses me, prince of Asgard” Surtur said, voice booming through the halls. He had a form built of rock and flame, gleaming as he spoke. His crown was the centerpiece of it all, a prize any warrior would desire in their halls. As a means to show who had fallen at their sword: the terrifying and disastrous king of the Fire Realm. 

“To think capturing you would be so simple. It’s almost disappointing how less of a fight you put up”

Thor chuckled darkly to himself “I must say Surtur, you have truly outdone yourself. Chaining me down and throwing me into a cell is most unbefitting of you. I would have thought that by the time I had arrived, you would’ve burned me to a crisp for all your people to watch”

“Don’t pester me with your jests, Odinson. You know well of the consequences that should befall any who dare come into my kingdom unannounced. If you were truly all mighty, then perhaps you’d think twice of testing my rage”

He signaled his subjects to bring down the cage, the chains chinking as they moved. Thor turned his head to face Surtur, careful not to make himself seem angry, as much as he were. One minute he was off looking for the Infinity stones, and ensuring that the Nine Realms were protected, the next he’s attacked by Fire Demons and imprisoned. But all through his journey, Thor kept his daily goal: watch the sacred star, Aurvandil, for his love. His Captain. His Evenlight.

“I know of your rage, Surtur” Thor raised his voice in defiance “Believe me, I am no fool. Thousands of years ago you fought my grandfather Bor, and then my father as a means to wage war against the Vanir and the Aesir. Ever since, you’ve craved a vengeance that would never come”

Surtur rose from his throne, tall and imposing “Oh, but it will. You see, a time has come within the Nine Realms. A time when the golden kingdom with be plagued by a force so great, it should be its final stand. The Eternal twilight shall befall Asgard, and I the center of its demise” 

The giant leaned into the cage, pulling the chains with his large, clawed hands. He could see the warrior shift in his place slightly, which caused Surtur to smirk a bit. Glad to know that even the God of Thunder still held a smudge of fear towards him “There is nothing you nor anyone could do to stop this event. It is... inevitable”

As he said that last word, he growled it, clenching his teeth and letting the sound bounce off the walls so that all could hear it. Thor tried to remain unfazed. He had faced Surtur once, hundreds of years ago. Who’s to say that he couldn’t do it again? 

Lifting his chin, Thor refused to allow Surtur the satisfaction of relishing in his fear “You know, I’ve heard of this great twilight that you speak of. My mother would sometimes tell me and my brother the legend of Ragnarök. How you’d plunge your blade, forged from the Burning Galaxy, and end Asgard as we know it”

Thor stood in his cell, stumbling a bit as Surtur held it in his hand “I can assure you that will not happen” His neck pained a bit from having to maneuver it in Surtur’s direction “I have fought adversaries who would threaten my people, and all have fallen or fled. You will be no different. Surrender your plans to destroy Asgard, and this won’t have to end in combat”

A chuckle escaped the giants lips, clearly a sign of amusement “It seems conversing with those mortals from Midgard has garnered you completely blind. There is no stopping the destruction I shall bring. You of all people should know that”

The gods eyes narrowed, staring down the giant before him “This is your last chance, Surtur. Surrender now, and your people will keep their king. Even if what you say is true, you’d be leaving Muspelheim defenseless. Surely you’d be smarter than that”

“My people are more than capable of defending themselves. Perhaps it is you who should worry about your own safety. Right now, at this very moment” 

Looking down, Thor could see the fire demons closing in him, with some crawling up the pillars of rock. Their eyes seethed red as they stared him down. Moving in the chains, he lifted his hand behind his back, making sure Surtur didn’t see.

He smirked in a similar fashion to the giant, almost challenging him “Very well then. It seems that bantering isn’t your style, so I won’t bother” With his acute sense of hearing, he could discern the familiar booming sound coming from behind him. Mjölnir came rushing in and landed in Thor’s hand, as the sound of thunder echoed and groaned.

“Have at you”

With that, Thor hurdled towards Sutur, smashing his face with his hammer. The chains immediately broke free and Thor dropped alongside the prison he was kept in. He could hear the demons screeching as they lunged towards him. With each creature coming at him, Thor could hit them with Mjölnir, as each one was destroyed in a pile of rubble. Surtur had stumbled back, falling on top of his throne and crushing it in the process. He looked down and grabbed his Twilight sword, plunging it into the ground.

Beneath Thor, the floor began to crumble and split, smoke hitting his face and fire spewing from the cracks. Thor threw his hammer at the demons, all of them falling as easily as the last, until it returned to his hand. He jumped up high, and struck Mjölnir into the floor, causing the demons to fall into the cracks.

“You know,” he began “For an almost thousand year old Fire Giant, your aim is almost as terrible as your threats. How embarrassing for the God of Fire who can’t even fit in his own throne” 

The sound of Surtur growling sounded all throughout the walls, as he roared in frustration at Thor “I will not have my position as King be insulted by some ignorant Asgardian cub!” 

He moved behind one of the pillars as he saw that Surtur was going to strike, using his sword to create a wind of fire towards him.

“Do not play coward with me, Odinson!” Surtur roared “Face me with your mighty hammer and know what true terror looks like!”

With his sword he blasted flames towards Thor, as the latter moved away from the pillar before it collapsed. He turned towards Surtur and looked him in the eye “It is you who should cower, Surtur!” Thor said, bashing fire demons in the process “The Eternal Flame is locked away, far from you” He stopped his punches and looked to Surtur “So as long as it’s safe, you can’t touch Asgard”

Surtur clenched his teeth, his grip on his sword tightening “For now, princeling” He whistled loudly, nodding his head for something “Until then, your presence is no longer welcome” 

Turning his head behind him, Thor could see a giant fire dragon, whose chains were being broken by its sheer force and strength. He groaned to himself softly “Oh crud...” 

As he began to turn Mjölnir in his hand, the dragon escaped and tailed behind him. His exit made a small hole in the ceiling, which to be frank, he did not care for at the moment. What he did care for, was returning to Asgard. Lifting his hammer into the air, he awaited the Bifrost to carry him away, back home.

Nothing.

“Skurge?” Thor asked to the sky. Again, there was nothing “Skurge! Norns above, where are you?”

Before he could continue, however, the dragon erupted from the ground, roaring at Thor. He jumped into the sky, flying the opposite direction of the creature. It followed him quickly and Thor parked himself into its mouth. Dropping Mjölnir on its jaw, the dragon fell down and crashed onto the surface. Thor looked up once more, shaking his head.

“Come on, Skurge, you pig-head” He muttered. The dragon struggled under the hammers hold, clearly annoyed. Thor has the same feeling as he let out an ‘ugh’ sound, one that his mother would definitely see unbefitting of a prince. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked in place all irritated.

“I swear to all Valhalla, I am going to chuck that halfwitted dullard straight into Hel!”

* * *

“Such a shame Heimdall has abandoned Asgard” The new watchman Skurge said “He’s left his post and wandered off into the Nine Realms all by himself. But do not fear” he looked over to two Asgardian women, who were listening to his words “For in Heimdall’s place the great Odin has hired me, Skurge, the legendary Executioner, to see over the Bifrost”

The women giggled to themselves as Skurge flexed with the staff used to power the Bifrost. However, they stopped abruptly when they saw that the Bifrost was lighting up, their prince’s voice sounding through it.

“Uh, Skurge?” One of them said, looking over to the man. He was currently busy turning the staff in his hand, which he then dropped (not surprisingly) “Is that important?” She continued. Skurge’s eyes widened as he heard Thor’s voice. Quickly, he tightened his grip on the staff and inserted it into the structures main frame. 

“You girls are in for a treat”

A loud noise spurred as the Bifrost activated. Thor was carried away alongside the dragon. It roared in his direction, but it stopped in its tracks as the beam moved them faster. 

With the portal open, Thor jumped out, as the dragons head was chopped clean off. Goo splattered everywhere, including on Skurge and the two women. The head stopped in front of the women and they looked in horror. They both shrieked in disgust, immediately running off to probably wash off. Skurge hurried after them, trying to convince them to stay, but they didn’t listen, instead running ever faster and farther.

“Well, look who decided to show up” he said annoyedly “Out of all the creatures in the Nine Realms, you just had to bring a dragon into Asgard and drench one of the most scared places in muck. And now my companies run off”

“Don’t try to scold me, Skurge” Thor jumped in “Just because my father has made you watchman in place of Heimdall does not mean you’ve earned my respect”

Skurge simply rolled his eyes “Better me than just leaving the Bifrost unoccupied. And I’m a warrior, not some watchman” He threw the staff midair and caught it in his hand “My victory against the Storm Giants is still spread by the people. And all who hear shall know the name-“

“-Executioner” Thor interrupted “Yes, oh how you love to remind everyone”

“Speaking of your father,” Skurge began ”He’s been expecting you since you’ve been gone for practically half a year. Said it is of the upmost importance and that I inform you upon your arrival”

With that, Thor muttered an “alright” and spun Mjölnir with his hand, flying in the direction of the golden palace to meet with his father, all the while leaving Skurge alone to man the Bifrost by himself yet again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore my shit attempt at Asgardian humor. I just thought it would be funny if their slang was just British. That's it, just British. But yeah, this is the first chapter! Hopefully I'll improve on the slang and the dialogue.


	2. Where Is Father?

Thor landed in front of the palaces doors, the guards standing in position for their prince. The doors opened as Thor walked into the building. He looked up to see his father, the almighty Odin, atop his throne. Clad in armor, the aging king was looking over at his arm. Two ravens sat proudly next to him, croaking meekly.

Hugin and Munin were their names, the messengers of the All-Father. They spoke to him restlessly, in the old tongue that their people hardly even use anymore. Thor walked to the throne, peering up to get his father’s attention. He cleared his throat, and Odin looked over to him. The ravens also peered towards the prince, flying away when their king dismissed them.

“Father” Thor said bluntly “I see you’ve had the palace repaired after Malekith’s attacks” He looked up and around to see that the roof and pillars had been fixed ever since the Dark Elves attacked Asgard.

Odin stood up from the throne and walked down the golden steps “Yes. I oversaw that Asgard’s defenses were escalated and rebuilt the structure with more stability”

“Which included retreating our armies while the Nine Realms are in disarray?”

“I couldn’t risk leaving our kingdom defenseless, so I decided that it would be best that the guards have their full attention on Asgard” Odin stood before Thor, putting his hand on his shoulder and leading him into the corridors where they walked side by side.

Outside, Thor could see how his home glistened in the partly sunny atmosphere. The last time he came back, the people had begun to partake in the arts; plays and music spread across the kingdom. For once, Thor could pridefully say that his home was happy. He had drank med with the Warriors Three, laughing and recollecting old memories that felt long lost at this point. Sif had decided to return to Vanaheim with Heimdall, and Thor had not spoken to either of them ever since. 

Even after a while, he grew distant from the Warriors Three. And hence forth, he could also say that he truly was on his own. 

“My son,” Odin’s voice snapped Thor out of his trance “Something is troubling you. I can see it in your demeanor”

Thor chuckled “Never really knew you for an observer, father. That profession mostly fit mother”

Odin didn’t answer to that, and instead looked to Thor solemnly “Has something happened with your beloved?”

“No!” Thor spoke “Nothing’s happened with me and Steve. We’re perfectly happy” The thought of his Captain made his chest pain. He missed Steve dearly, and he prayed to all Valhalla that he was safe and happy “Since...” He began “Since when have you cared for my courtships? You didn’t even care for Jane when I was with her”

“I never said that I didn’t care” Odin stated “I was only concerned that my son had fallen for a mortal who held one of the most powerful artifacts in the Universe in her person” The old king sighed as he stopped to look over his kingdom, the sounds of water and birds ringing in his ears “And now you have fallen for another mortal, one who you seem to hold more devotion to”

At his words, Thor slumped a little “Please don’t speak ill of Jane, father. She and I are still acquaintances, and Steve respects her as much as I do”

His father had formed a small smirk. Most unbefitting of him, Thor thought. Granted, this whole conversation seemed... oddly positive “Yes” Odin sighed “Forgive me. It seems that your absence has made me worry for you. More than I ever have” 

Thor furrowed his brows and looked at the king. Before he could say anything, however, Odin interrupted him “But that is not what I have summoned you for”

The tone of their moment began to change, as Odin’s expression hardened, and his eyes darkened “My ravens have given me news of what has occurred in the Realms. Vanaheim has had uprising after uprising, their people preparing for battle. Alfheim is expanding their defenses just as we are. The dwarves of Nidavellir have asked for more material as the Realms beg for weaponry” 

“Any news of Jotunheim and Svartalheim?” Thor asked hesitantly 

“The Frost giants agreed not to proclaim war against Asgard. Despite our differences and their brutal nature, they are still of the Nine Realms. And the dark elves have also fallen back, while the dwarves and the Vanir help them restore their Realm”

Odin then turned his back to Thor “And from what I’ve heard, you infiltrated Muspelheim and encountered Surtur” His gaze fixed to his son “Did you not?”

A sense of embarrassment tinged the back of Thor’s mind, but he stood his ground nonetheless “Yes, father. My search for the Infinity Stones was unsuccessful, so I traveled across the Realms ensuring the peace. Then, I was informed that Nidavellir had been sent grave threats from the fire demons, which lead me to confront Surtur. I was far too reckless, father. Forgive me”

“Don’t ask for forgiveness” Odin snapped. There was clear worry in his voice, his tone hesitant almost “Recklessness is unfortunately, what is needed now” With that Odin grabbed Thor’s wrist, pulling him into castle. Thor tried to argue, but was silenced by his father. Odin swatted at the guards, commanding that he be left alone with his son. The two eventually made it to the king’s quarters, the silence defining and the air filled with clear stress.

“Father” Thor pleaded “What is going on? You’re acting strange, please just tell me what’s happening”

What occurred next made Thor weak in the knees. A flash of green light hit his eyes, as Odin faded away, and was replaced with a face that Thor could’ve sworn he’d never see again. One who he thought was dead. The jet black hair and emerald eyes made it clear that this wasn’t an illusion or his head playing with him.

“L-Loki...?” The prince could barely get any words out of himself. The shock was too much, and the moment surreal. His brother, standing before him, looked worn out. His clothes were different, alongside his stature and expression. Seems playing All-Father for so long wasn’t as easy as Odin made it out to be. Not that it ever was.

The dark haired prince turned away from Thor’s eyes. A familiar smirk formed on his face “Hello, brother. Miss me?”

When Thor sauntered towards him, Loki braced for him to yell at him or boldly enough, hit him. But instead, he felt Thor’s hands on his shoulders, his face stern and eyes fixed on him “You...you...” One word fell from Thor’s lips, his emotions all over the place. The slight growl in his voice was noticeable to say the least, yet there was no malice out into it. Sounded more like their mother when the two brothers were caught scheming behind the All-Father’s back.

“Take your sweet time now” Loki said sarcastically 

In another situation, Thor would possibly chuckle at that. But he didn’t have the patience to channel any joy at the moment. All he could do was squeeze his brothers shoulders, hard. 

“Why...how...” Thor swore he was almost on the verge of yelling, but he composed himself by breathing in through his nose, and out his mouth “Loki...where is father?”

Loki turned his head at him “He’s currently in Midgard. Took him into a nursing home where he’d be well attended for. Surprised you couldn’t tell it was me when you could scope out my illusion in my cell. For a moment I thought you were more than just a hammer wielding brute” 

“I have no time for your satire, Loki” Thor said as he pulled away, finally taking in what had just occurred “Now, tell me: what is happening?”

Like before, Loki returned to his worrisome fashion, his expression dropping quickly “Something is coming, brother. There has been a troublesome force plaguing my mind. And here I thought one was enough” That last part was muttered under his breath so much so that Thor barely heard it.

“Have you warned Asgard?”

“No. Wouldn’t want to stir any panic. I feel as if the Nine Realms have enough of that”

“I’ve seen what has occurred. Whatever or whoever this new foe is, we need to stop it before there’s any casualties. I won’t allow any enemies to slip under our fingers after what happened with Malekith” Thor began walking away, but Loki stopped him.

“Yes yes, I know you want to solve this with your fists. But listen to me,” It was clear that Thor didn’t trust in his brothers words but really, what was new? “You can’t just face this threat all willy nilly and expect everything to go right. In order to secure that the victory is permanent, you need a strategy” 

Thor breathed heavily as the grasp on Mjölnir slipped a little “You do realize that I still hold this against you. For nearly two years I thought you were dead. I cried for you,  mourned for you. Don’t tell me you faked your death to get the throne and remove father”

Loki’s expression darkened. His hands moved quickly to lift the hem of his tunic, to reveal his bare chest. Before his very eyes, Thor could see a scar where the dark elf had stabbed him. It looked to be mostly healed, with only a light pink streak appearing. The sight made Thor shift in his place, but he stayed silent. 

“I told you: I never wanted the throne” Loki threw the hem down in an irritated fashion, never looking away from his brother.

The tension between them seemed to calm down, as they both realized the situation they were in “So” Thor began “If you were never dead, how did you heal so quickly? How did you get father off Asgard? Why didn’t you simply take away Mjölnir when you had the chance?”

Loki lifted up his finger to silence him “First and foremost, I believe you understand that mother taught me many crafts in sorcery. Self healing didn’t seem like much of a task for me. Secondly, since she had also taught me transmutation, which of course proceeds my reputation as a shapeshifter, I simply turned father into a gold coin that I hid in my pocket, and posed as one of the guards into order to get past Heimdall. And thirdly: what use would your hammer have for me that I could dabble in- what most would call- ‘witchcraft’?” 

Thor had to admit that he undermined his brothers skills, as he always saw it as just ‘cheap tricks’ “Alright then, that answers most of my questions” he muttered “But don’t think that I’ll simply forget about this. We’re not done you and I”

Loki just sighed annoyedly “Very well then. Pester me another time”

“Right, now we need to focus on retreating father. Have you’ve been keeping track of him ever since you left him on Midgard?”

“Not necessarily” Loki said admittedly “You’d think someone like me would have a plan for everything” 

Alright, that made Thor snicker a little bit. Granted he was still upset, but he can’t deny the fact that he missed his brothers quick remarks. He had been so lonely for the past two years, the only time he didn’t feel that way was when he had visited Steve on Midgard, and at the time it seemed as if he was in quite a predicament. 

But that was a story for another time. 

“It seems that my return to Asgard is rather short lived” Thor commented “I suppose you’ll be turning me into a coin to get past Skurge, correct?”

“Not... exactly”

* * *

At Himinbjorg, Skurge sat at the observatory’s base, spinning Gungnir in his hand. As he looked up, he saw that Thor was walking towards him, and he scrambled to his feet “Your Grace. Is...Is everything alright”

“I must leave for Midgard”

“Midgard?” Skurge exclaimed “But you have only just returned. Why would you-“

“None of your concern, Skurge” Thor snapped “Now, please active the Bifrost and I’ll leave you be. You wouldn’t want to upset the great All-Father when I tell him of your incompetence, now would you?” 

At that, Skurge groaned to himself and simply put the staff into the main frame. The structure came on, and the Rainbow bridge lit up. Behind his back, hidden by his cape, Thor could feel the slither of skin against his armor. It was incredibly uncomfortable but really, who was he to complain when he was more than thousands of years old and has faced worse situations that many could imagine. 

He walked into the portal as the bridge carried him through the starlit void. Then, he saw the familiar picture of Earth before his eyes. The flash of colors guided him into a ginormous park, where he landed on his feet and an array of patterns was left on the grass. 

Loki transformed back into his original form, and used his magic to turn his Asgardian clothing into more modern, Midgardian attire. He donned a black turtleneck with a dark green overcoat, alongside black formal pants and formal black shoes. On his right hand’s index finger was a golden ring with an emerald in the middle, a small reminder of his royal stature. And on his left hand’s pinky finger was a silver ring with small sapphires around it, to remind him of his true identity. Not that he was entirely proud of it, but ther was no point in hiding it when the giants were so far away. 

Thor did the same, only his fashion was more fitting of a common mortal: a blue flannel with a grey Henley underneath (he could thank Steve for getting him into them), light blue jeans, and brown leather boots. Around his neck was a necklace where a miniature version of Mjölnir sat, transformed when Thor donned his Midgard clothes. A silver bangle around his right arms wrist pictured Asgardian runes, while multiple leather bracelets sat below. Two held charms with them: one of his helmet that he really should get back to, while the other held a knotted star, to remind him of his beloved. He was currently also pulling his hair into a low ponytail, where a few strands rested about his face.

They looked around the scenery of Central Park, New York, to see that they were unsuccessful in keeping a low profile, as there were people murmuring to themselves and pointing at them. Loki rolled his eyes as he clearly saw that certain folks were giving him some stink eye. Thor just chuckled, since he was mostly popular amongst crowds, but he didn’t want any trouble towards his brother. So, he grabbed his shoulder and began walking the opposite direction of the crowd.

“Alright. Let’s go and get father”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you noticed I changed how Thor found out that Odin is actually Loki: I made the scene slightly longer, kept the Asgardian dialect (but it's more british than shakespearean cause his language is too complicated for me tbh), and made it so that Thor had a more genuine reaction to Loki. Cause it seems like Ragnarok refused to have even one emotional scene. 
> 
> I also acknowledged certain plot holes that the movie never answered, such as how the Nine Realms reacted after the events of TDW, where Sif went, why Thor was in Muspelheim and gave up his search for the Infinity Stones, and why Loki (posing as Odin) retreated Asgard's armies and introduced the arts to the kingdom.
> 
> And I also changed Thor and Loki's Midgard clothes cause I wasn't that big of a fan of them, so I made it that their outfits where essentially designed to stand out, yet also blend in. And cause I like explaining fashion.


	3. Stranger Things Have Happened

“Just in case you’re wondering,” Loki spoke, as the two of them walked through the streets of the city “I never had any intention of returning to Asgard. Dethroning father was simply a spur of the moment occasion”

“Even if you didn’t return, where would you have gone?” Thor asked, walking beside his brother. Some of the people they walked past said hi to him, to which he responded with a friendly wave or a small ‘hello’ in response.

Loki responded by saying “I’m not sure. To be honest, I don’t really think there was anywhere else for me to go. Perhaps that’s why I came back to Asgard” 

His face was solemn, and Thor noticed instantly. Ever since the events of the Dark World, Thor had time to think and reflect. It wasn’t easy, remembering all the things he had done over the past millennium that he has been alive. To ponder on his past mistakes did make him physically cringe from time to time, even when he remembered just how ignorant and boar headed he was. Granted, he was still far from being perfect, but at least he was making the attempt to better himself.

For those four years since Loki was ‘dead’, per say, Thor wondered what would’ve happened if things were different. If he was always a good man and tried to be the prince his people wanted, as well as the big brother Loki desperately needed. If their father had just told the truth of his brothers parentage, then perhaps nothing would’ve ever happened. And what would’ve happened if Thor was the great God of Thunder the mortals portrayed him as. Then maybe he wouldn’t have to worry of the weight his shoulders had to carry.

_ Maybe, just maybe _ , Thor thought,  _ things could’ve been different. Better even .  _

Sadly though, what’s done is done. Thor wasn’t always a good man. Loki grew up patronized, taking care of his older brother like a spoiled child. Because that’s what Thor was: a brat. He hated that old side of himself, that side that threatened to come out at some points. That wasn’t how a prince, a man, should act. 

_ Things will be better _ , the little voice in Thor’s head whispered.  _You have a chance. Don’t spoil it. _

“We should be almost there” Loki’s voice made Thor jump slightly, as his brother led them into a crossroad where they strolled across the sidewalk. Again, the people stared at them, with some girls even giggling at the giant, golden haired man walking past them. Some stared at Loki, but although most of them were looks of indifference, Thor could’ve sworn that some of the girls were smiling and even squealing. And he didn’t know if it was his imagination or not, but he thought he saw someone’s dog give Loki a weird stare.

At one point, a group of college girls asked Thor for a picture, to which he humbly accepted. His brother could only roll his eyes at the scene, and when they finished one of the girls bumped into him by accident. She gave him an awkward glare, to which Loki returned, and they went about their merry way.

Once they both walked far enough, the two brothers stopped at a small building. There was a sign that read “Shady Acres Care Home”, indicating that this was the nursing home where Loki left the All-Father. A quaint little spot, it seemed.

There was just one problem: the building was currently being demolished.

The two men could only stare vacantly, their brows furrowed and their arms crossed “I swore I left him right here” Loki said, the annoyance in his voice clearly visible. 

“Now what?” Thor asked “Without father, the people of Asgard will begin to talk. They’re going to question why their King decided to just spontaneously take a leave of absence”

“Oh come now, brother, Asgard is more than capable of defending itself. And you’re one to talk, seeing as you’ve been bunking off for two years”

“I was protecting the Nine Realms” Thor said defensively 

“Really? And how’s that been going for you? While you go off on your many adventures with those Avengers friends of yours and travel across the Realms, the people of Asgard still await the day when you take your place as King” Loki’s voice raised higher, as though he was making an attempt to voice his opinion more sternly.

“Need I remind you that I refused the throne when father outright admitted that he would let thousands of our people die to stop Malekith?” Thor stopped looking at the building, and turned to his brother, his arms still tightly crossed.

“Father can’t rule the Nine Realms forever, Thor. You and I both know that”

“If you’re truly that concerned about Asgard’s monarchy, then why don’t you just take the throne yourself?” 

“You honestly believe Asgard would ever take me as their king?” 

“Oh well why not?” Thor’s voice also grew in volume, and his tone slightly mocking “It’s clear you’re the more diplomatic of the two of us, and it seems that the ones who never want the throne are often the ones most fit for it”

Loki rolled his eyes once more, as he also turned his body to face Thor “Norns above, do you even hear yourself? Acting like some whining child, unable to take responsibility and just wanting to play the fool”

By then, they had gotten the attention of a few walking bystanders. While most of them didn’t really care, some gave the brothers confused glares, and others pressing at their phones. Probably telling their friends that they just saw the mighty Thor bickering with his brother as if fighting over a piece of candy.

_You’re spoiling it_ _,_ Thor’s inner conscience said.  _Stop talking. He has a point._

He took a deep breath in, and out his mouth. The second time he’s done that today “Let’s... not get into any arguments right now. Especially here”

His brother squinted his eyes, but also took a breath in, and then out “Fine. Let’s just... focus on the task at hand”

Thor nodded his head silently. Looking around and across the debris, there didn’t seem to be any indication that their father was present. As he turned his head, Thor saw that there was something off about his brothers overcoat. Amidst the palette of black and green, there appeared to be something white peeking out of the coat.

Curiously, Thor extended his hand, not even bothering with his brothers confused face and his small “What are you doing?”

Apparently, the white object appeared to be a business card. All that was on it was an address that read “177A Bleecker Street”. Both men looked at one another, unable to decipher how and why something, or someone, would be trying to communicate with them.

Without hesitation, Thor grabbed Loki by the arm and they quickly began walking the opposite direction. As they walked, a woman bumped into Thor, mumbling a simple “sorry” to him. Once she was gone, Thor felt something in his pocket. He reached in to see what it was.

It was the card. Again.

Alright, now things were just getting odd. They stopped at a red light, where the cars passed by and honked.

“Any idea who or what’s behind this?” Thor asked.

Loki’s face was enough of a response, but he spoke anyway “Whatever it is, it’s certainly not my doing”

Out of nowhere, the wind began to pick up, and a newspaper flew directly into Thor’s face. Loki tried desperately not to laugh, so all he conceived was a smirk and a small snort. Thor took the newspaper off and his eyes couldn’t believe what was on it. He showed his brother the paper, and he showed the same disbelief as Thor.

“177A Bleecker Street” was printed on the newspaper.

The two could only look at each other, silently agreeing that they weren’t going to be left alone. With the address embedded into their heads, they made their way through Manhattan.

* * *

Once they had followed the address, Thor and Loki had made it in front of a building with a strange symbol at the front window of the ceiling. It looked to be much older than the other apartments, so that should say something. Still, they kept their guard, ready for any opponents to miraculously pop up.

Thor knocks on the door once, then twice. Nothing seemed to happen. But then, the scenery changed, and Thor was inside the building, with Loki nowhere in sight.

“Loki?” Thor asked to the air. He looked around, with strange artifacts decorating the walls and encased in glass “Loki?!” He asked again. Still, no response. His voice echoed throughout the room, ears being able to discern every sound coming from every corner.

As he turned around, Thor notices a figure coming up from under the staircase.

It’s wearing a long, flowing cape, and he seems imposing to say the least.

“Odinson” The man said. His face was clearer, picturing a somewhat middle aged man with white streaks in his hair, alongside blue robes and bright yellow gloves.

Thor widened his stance as if waiting for an attack “Who are you?”

“My name is Doctor Stephen Strange” the man said “I’m sorry if I worried you, but I didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention by just coming up to you in the street” He noticed the Norse god nod in response, as he adjusted his stance once more, now that he was more relaxed. Strange came down from midair and extended a hand to Thor. The man obliged and shook Strange’s hand.

“I don’t suppose you could tell me where my brother is, wizard?” Thor asked

“Yeah about that” Strange sighed “Due to the attack on New York that your brother instigated five years ago with the Chitauri army, he’s been on my list of individuals that could pose a threat to earth- or how you call it- Midgard. And just for the record, I prefer ‘Master of the Mystic Arts’”

Before Thor could speak, he heard Strange say “Come. Sit” and suddenly the room changed. They were now sitting in long chairs. Thor was caught completely by surprise, his body adjusting to the sudden change in stature.

“Do you drink tea?”

Thor shook his head “No thank you. I’m not too keen on tea”

“Then what do you drink?”

“Well it’s certainly not tea”

Then, out of what appeared to be thin air, Thor was now holding a mug of beer. He took a sip, and magically, the mug refilled by itself. He had to say, the wizard colored him impressed. 

“So,” Strange began “God of Thunder. May I ask why you’ve brought your brother to earth when he has clearly posed a threat before and a quarter of the world hates him”

“A quarter?” Thor said in disbelief, taking another chug of his drink “Could’ve sworn it was half of the population before. But just to clarify: I’ve have some time over these last four years ever since my brother was lost and from what I remember, he wasn’t exactly in his right mind”

“Still doesn’t excuse the lives lost” 

“Yes, I understand. At least know that what happened here in New York wasn’t of his interest. He never wanted power”

Strange raised an eyebrow, and then nodded “Alright then. Thank you for that. Now, are you going to answer my question?”

“Oh right, forgive me” Thor apologized “We’re looking for our father. Odin Borson, All-Father, King of Asgard, Protector of the Nine Realms. I’m sure you’ve heard of him” He took another drink of beer, which the mug then refilled by itself.

“Yeah, I have” Strange answered “So what you’re telling me is, you and your brother will return to Asgard once I help you find your father?”

Thor nodded “I can assure you, we will return promptly to Asgard”

“Perfect” Strange smiled 

With that, the room changed once more, and they were next to a bookcase, to which Strange rummaged through an old book, flipping the pages. Thor once again felt queasy at the sudden jump off his seat. Strange mumbled to himself, “Just checking if any Asgardian modifications are needed...”. Again, the scenery changed, this time being the Doctors work station. Thor roughly grabbed at the side of the table, all wobbly.

A clutter of words tried escaping Thor’s mouth, but only a groan came out, his body unwilling to comply with him “Can I have a strand of your hair?” Strange asked. Thor was about to answer, but the doctor magically appeared behind him without his notice, and yanked at his golden locks. The god winced in pain, and then tripped over his two feet as the room changed again, now becoming the bottom of the stairs. His beer spilled alongside the mug falling on the floor.

He cleared his throat at the wizard, who was spinning his loose hair in his hands, infusing it with magic “Forgive for interrupting, Doctor, but.... my brother?” Thor asked, clearing his throat a few more times as he fought the lump that had formed there. 

“Oh right” Strange said quickly, eyes not leaving his the strand. With a wave of his hand, a portal opened. Loki immediately popped out, chains wrapped around his body. He groaned in pain as he hit the floor.

“Loki!” Thor exclaimed, running towards his brothers side. He tugged at the chains and tried letting them loose, but Strange did it for him “Are your alright?” 

But his brother didn’t answer. Stumbling on his feet, he got up and looked at Strange “How?” He asked “How did you know that using Gleipnir would restrict me from using my magic?”

Thor turned his gaze to Strange “You know of the unbreakable bind?” 

“The same one used on Fenris?” Strange stated “The wolf who is bound for all eternity on a desolate island in the middle of nowhere until Ragnarök should come about, his chains finally breaking and his furry reigning across Asgard?” 

Both brothers were speechless. They looked at each other, and then back at Strange “Y-Yes... that exactly, yes” The two mumbled coherently.

The sorcerer had a smug look on his face, but he turned back to his magic once it brightened. He made different motions with his hands, and looked at the brothers.

“Looks like I found your father” He said “He appears to be in London. Taken care of by a... Hold on” He squinted back to his magic, waving his hands to create a portal “Here we go... A Jane Foster? Perhaps you know her?”

Thor’s face cracked and crumbled. Although he and Jane were still friends, it had been so long since he last talked to her “Yes” he groaned “I know who she is”

Strange nodded “Great. I guess this is where we part” He walked over to Thor and shook his hand “It was nice meeting you. Both of you” The look on Loki’s face made Strange smirk and moved to the side so the brothers could walk into the portal to London. 

“A mortal bested me at magic” Loki mumbled to himself 

“Now you know how I felt when Steve bested me in a fight” Thor chuckled, as they stepped into London with the portal closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the scene with Doctor Strange a bit and added a deleted scene where one of the girls that took a picture with Thor bumped into Loki cause I thought it was a funny moment.


	4. Out With The Old

The streets of London were much different from Manhattan. Sure, they were buzzing with busy civilians, but it seemed much more relaxed compared to the pushy and sometimes rude people of New York. Thor looked around as everyone gave him equally fascinated stares.

Thor had remembered the address of Jane’s home. Due to her scientific discoveries and acknowledgment as an astrophysicist, she had been able to move out of her parents house and afford her own abode. He was happy for her, but deep in the back of his mind, he still felt guilt over leaving her without notice for so long. Thankfully though, just because they weren’t romantically involved didn’t mean they had to stop being friends.

Once coming up a street, then about three more, the brothers walked past houses and playing children, till eventually they found the building that had the number “84”. Walking towards the door, Thor had one hand in his pocket, the other reaching to the doorbell. He took a deep breath before pressing on the button, then waited beside Loki for a reply. 

On instinct, he assumed that Jane would be the one opening the door. But instead, another familiar face greeted him.

“Well, if it isn’t Captain sparkly face and Emperor witch pants” Darcy said, her tone humorous 

Thor chuckled as he wrapped his large arms around her to give her a hug “Nice to see you too, Darcy”

When they parted, Thor looked over to Loki, who had an eyebrow raised and let out an exasperated breath. The two then heard a voice call out to Darcy, “Hey, Darcy! Is tha-“ The person stopped mid sentence the minute she locked eyes with the blonde haired giant.

Jane’s mouth hung open as she tried to find the words to say. Her hair was tied behind her, unkept and messy. “Thor...” was the only thing she could muster. She walked over to him and hugged him, which he gladly returned. Once they parted, she looked over to Loki and said “Weren’t you-“

“It’s a long story” Loki interrupted “But one that would have to wait, I’m afraid”

“He’s right, Jane” Thor said “You see, things have changed within the Nine Realms, and we were informed that our father was with you”

Jane frowned before nodding “Right this way”

Thor walked through the doorway with Loki behind him. The house was nicely kept, aside from the materials possibly used for experiments, and the bombardments of paperwork. The living room was next to the kitchen, which Darcy went into to get some food “You guys want anything?”

Thor shook his head “No, thank you” When his gaze returned to Jane, she motioned to the couch, where a heavy figure lay motionless. He immediately realized who it was, bending down and leaning in closer “Father...” he whispered. Odin’s face was embedded with sweat, a white cloth wrapping over his right eye. A blanket lay over his resting form. 

He turned to Jane “What happened to him?” He asked

“I don’t know” the woman answered “He’s been very delirious lately; sweating profusely, nonsensical words, just overall acting... strange. I tried giving him some medicine to calm him down, but I didn’t know which one would actually do anything, so I just resorted to Tylenol and some Xanax. Seems to have done the trick. But he’s been sleeping in for well over three weeks now”

“Perhaps he went into Odinsleep” Loki commented, leaning over the couch “It’s possible that he could have broken free of my spell and used his own power far too greatly. And there’s never any discernible time as to when he’s in that state”

“No” Thor said “No, this is something different. If father truly was in Odinsleep, then the Odin-force would create a barrier around him as a means to protect him, and even then he’d be vulnerable, but not weak” 

His hand ran through his father’s hair, moving the locks away from his sweat drenched forehead. Odin was breathing heavily, as if the air was fighting to escape his lungs. There was struggle within his body, one that told of true pain. And Thor felt helpless to do anything.

Jane then came forward and adjusted the blanket “Let’s leave him alone for now. Maybe he’ll sense that you’re here and wake up”

Struggling to part from his father’s side, Thor eventually got up, letting his father rest a while longer. Perhaps if he just waited a while longer, then perhaps his father would awaken and tell him what he needs to know.

* * *

“I see you’ve been researching more of our culture” Thor heard Loki say. It had been almost half an hour since they had arrived, and there still were no signs of stirring with Odin. Thor sat at the dinner table, drinking a latte that Darcy had happily prepared for him. Jane was standing next to Loki, rummaging through all the research papers she had conducted.

“Yeah” Jane responded “Ever since the whole ordeal with the Aether, I started looking up some more info on Norse Mythology, and I guess I just... went from there” She grabbed one of the papers, studying it intently “It’s always been fascinating to me how your appearances on Earth inspired such stories and legends. It even helped created an entire culture”

Loki shrugged “Well, it’s not as if it didn’t happen before. You mortals have always had a sense of ignorance and blind worship within you. Even the more... intellectual ones”

The sound of Jane’s scoff echoed through the kitchen “Really? And who was the one who planted Gravimetric strikes alongside Doctor Selvig to stop the Convergence when Malekith was attacking?”

“And who was the one who saved you from getting sucked into a wormhole?” Loki said snidely “Who were the ones who aided you in getting the Aether out of your body?”

“For your information, I managed to survive that encounter longer that most people could even imagine” Jane added “Shouldn’t that say something about me?” 

Loki chuckled “I meant no offense, Foster. Although, you can’t deny that my jests weren’t entirely out of mockery. Just simply take it in stride, is all”

Thor could only watch the ordeal from his seat, with Darcy at his side sporting a shit-eating grin on her face “This is honestly the most entertainment I’ve gotten in the past month” She said looking over to Thor “So how’s your new boyfriend, space retriever?” 

That made both Jane and Loki stop talking, the two of them immediately looking to Thor. The man felt cornered as all eyes were on him. Granted, it wasn’t the topic that made him uncomfortable. Oh god no, Thor could talk about Steve all day. Hell, when he returned to Asgard, he spoke of the Captain so often that even Fandral began taking a liking to him. This time, however, Thor felt it would be rather insensitive to talk about his new flame in front of his old flame.

“Heard he’s a real heart throb” Darcy continued “Yeah, golden hair, body like Adonis, and an ass chuck full of meat. Bet you have fun with him a lot, don’t ya? ”

Thor’s face grew red at the image of his love’s splendid behind forming within his mind. An absolutely horrible time, considering that Jane was staring at him and Loki was waiting for whatever dumb response his brother could concoct.

“Yes” He finally answered “Steve and I enjoy each other’s company very much. However, he hasn’t grown comfortable enough to warrant any... physical intimacy, let alone a kiss”

“You haven’t even kissed yet?” Loki said, the comment shocking Thor. Strange coming from someone who never ever cared for his past flings before

Thor only rolled his eyes “As I was saying... Steve prefers it that we take our time in this courtship. But the last time I saw him was but a few months ago”

Jane walked over to Thor, placing a hand atop his giant bicep “Thor,” she began “You don’t have to feel uncomfortable talking about the Captain when you’re around me. Yeah sure, we’re not together anymore, but we agreed to still be friends, remember?”

Yeah, he did. Breaking up with Jane was amongst one of the hardest decisions he’s had to make. That and giving up the throne. When the Bifrost was destroyed, he never expected to see Jane again. Figured she’d be better off without him. Meeting Steve was never his intention, but he was glad he did. 

And even when his feelings for Jane diminished, and the ones for Steve grew, Thor reassured Jane that he would continue to be her friend. And it held true to this day. Just because they weren’t together anymore didn’t mean Thor stopped adoring her.

“Anyways” Jane’s voice snapped Thor out of his trance “Now that we got that out of the way, yeah... I’ve been researching more on your culture ever since the encounter with Malekith”

Darcy got up from her seat, grabbing her mug alongside Thor’s cup to wash in the sink “She’s been especially interested in those guys” She motioned to a tapestry on the wall, which depicted armored women riding atop winged horses. There were spears in their hands, their faces fair and beautiful. Strong and fierce, graceful and true.

“Ah yes, the Valkyrie” Thor said rising from his seat to take a closer look at the tapestry “I had wanted to join them when I was young, but my mother told me they were only women” 

“I remember that” Loki added “We used to play a game of sorts where you’d parade the halls as a mighty Valkyrie atop your steed, and I’d chase you around until we resulted in the gardens”

“At least you could’ve actually been one of them” 

“True. But I believe father wouldn’t have allowed that. Probably would have seen right through my facade”

Thor chuckled. He turned to Jane, who’s hands pushed through papers and made it to a little journal “Out of all the things that I’ve researched, they were the ones who peaked my interest. A group of elite warriors who brought the fallen in battle to Valhalla”

She held a printed painting of a young woman wearing a white dress and, like the other Valkyrie, held a spear in her hand. The maiden sat beside a lake, her feet dipped in the water, and her face solemn. 

“Brunnhilde” Thor said, looking at the picture “The Fallen Angel. That’s what she was named. She led the Valkyrior into Niffleheim where they all went extinct. A shame that this resulted in Asgard returning to their more... ‘traditional’ ideals”

“It was also believed that Brunnhilde was the most beautiful warrior on Asgard” Loki claimed “A vision so fair that she could’ve been crafted for Valhalla itself”

“Yeah” Jane said “She’s pretty famous down here too. I tried looking up the cause of her and the Valkyrie’s death, but there wasn’t anything aside from them riding to Niffleheim and never being seen again. Fading into obscurity”

“In case you couldn’t tell, Jane’s got a bit of an obsession with these guys” Darcy remarked “She’s even resorted to writing old runes in her journal, placing stats on these people as if they were Mortal Combat characters, and drawing them for days on end. I haven’t been able to get a days work done without her yapping on about the history of Scandinavian culture”

“Oh shut up, you like my rambles” Jane said jokingly 

“They didn’t disappear into thin air” Thor interrupted “They were killed; by one my people wouldn’t dare speak of. The goddess of death, Hela. Stories were told of her to frighten children: how she slaughtered all the Valkyrie and destroyed their legacy-”

A grumble interrupted his explanation, and he immediately turned to the source of the noise. The blanket covered Odin began to stir, his grumbling getting louder. Thor hurried over to see what was all the fuss about, Loki and Jane at his tail while Darcy stayed from a distance. He noticed that his father’s breath had grown rapid, his eyes rolling behind his head.

“Father?” Thor said, as he attempted to wake the All-Father by shaking him. Yet no response came. Again he tried, “Father!” But nothing.

“Is he having a seizure?” Jane asked worryingly 

“She’s...coming” Odin could be heard saying “She’s coming! She’s coming!”

And then, his eyes fully opened, scaring the three people looking at him. They waited for him to say something, anything. But he ignored them, getting up on his own. He snatched the blanket away from his body, stretching his limbs

Thor put his hand on his father’s back “Father?” He tried “Father, what is it?” 

Odin turned to look at his son, his hand coming to his face “You...you... are Thor... my son”

“Yes” Thor smiled “Yes Father, it’s me. I’m here, and so is Loki”

“Yes...my-my...my other son” Odin slurred. He stumbled on his feet, attempting to shift his gaze towards Loki “The storms within you burn greatly. I suppose the fault is mine...for being so callous. I have failed both of you... my sons... and now, I shall face the consequences” 

The last word was drawn out, gurgled and transformed into more grumbling “My time has come. The day of reckoning is upon us”

“Father what are you talking about?” Thor asked, voice painted with worry 

“It is upon us: Ragnarök. The end of all of Asgard. The Twilight of the Gods” Odin started bluntly 

Thor and Loki looked at each other. No, it couldn’t be true. “But father” Loki stepped in “We’re not gods. You said so yourself, remember?”

Odin chuckled darkly to himself, as if his sons were nothing but voiced in his head “Oh my boys, if you knew what you truly were capable of- what I was capable of, as my father before me- you wouldn’t hesitate to call yourselves Gods” He walked over to the kitchen, shoeing away at Darcy so as to get a drink.

Thor promptly stopped him, forcefully grabbing his father’s wrist before he took a chug of alcohol “No, no! You’re going to explain yourself and tell us what’s happening”

“There’s no time!” Odin exclaimed “She is coming, the inevitable is about to transpire! I tried to hide her away, to protect Asgard from her, but her power is too great to control. Acting the fool, I was! Callous and stupid! Irresponsible!”

The words came out rushed and anxious. In an attempt to calm Odin down, Thor cupped his father’s face “Just... please explain. Slowly”

A sigh escaped Odin’s lips “It is Hela, the goddess of death. I had imprisoned her when she proved to be too extreme. But now the time has come. The time for Asgard to fall. And for my secrets to be unveiled. I have lied to you, my boy” His gaze was focused directly to Thor “You... You... are not my firstborn child”

Thor felt the wind get knocked out of him “W-What...?” 

“Before I married your mother, Frigga, I had taken another partner. Her name was Jord: the goddess of the Earth. With her, I wished to conceive a child strong enough to survive on both Midgard and Asgard. When that baby was born, I couldn’t be prouder. But in my heart, I could see that there was danger in their strength. So much so, that I couldn’t even bring myself to claim them as my own”

The look of shock in Thor’s face began to mold into disgust, eyebrows furrowing and mouth agape. This had to be a nightmare. Some terrible dream he was having. The way his mouth felt dry, his skin getting colder. It was too surreal.

“When they came of age, I brought them into my forces. We fought side by side together. But the child grew to detest me, even going as far as to plot and scheme with my enemies. I sent them into exile, feeling it was the best choice for the Nine Realms. And when it was time for me to seek out another Queen, I met Frigga. Which resulted, in your birth”

Thor shook his head continuously “No...no. Don’t say it, don’t you dare say it”

Odin gave a look of shame. The feeling in the room was uncomfortable, with Jane and Darcy completely silent, unable to comprehend what was happening. Loki was in as much shock as anyone, but he felt the need to say something. The news of Hela returning was already enough for him to be in a stressful mode.

“The goddess of death” Odin began “Hela. She is not simply myth. She is very real. She... is your sister”

He looked over to Loki, his face hardening and stern.

“And _your_ mother”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I decided to make Hela Thor's sister and Loki's mother. Because honestly, what's the Thor franchise without any family drama? It might not be everyone's cup of tea, but I felt that it would add more tension to the story and characters.
> 
> And I also added some foreshadowing to Valkyrie's appearance, while having Jane become an Asgard nerd and putting in Darcy cause it was a crime that she was left out of the movie.


	5. And In With The New

Thor felt as if he was going to pass out. He stepped back, taking in what was just told to him. As his head looked around, he could see Loki’s expression: eyes wide, jaw dropped, chest heaving. Both were breathing heavily, leaning against each other for support, and Loki squeezing his brothers shoulder painfully.

Odin turned away from his sons, unable to look at them. Darcy and Jane remained silent, the shock getting to them as well. 

“No...” Thor rasped “That...no...”

“I’m afraid it’s true” Odin stated

Thor lifted his head, and his face was serious. His nose scrunched, eyebrows furrowed, jaw clenched. The way his fists tightened made Jane step in as he stomped towards his father. Jane’s attempts and her small “Thor, no” didn’t stop the man from confronting Odin.

“You...lied” Thor growled “All this time...making me believe that I...lying to me... to Loki... to Asgard...”

Jane’s hand was on his chest “Thor stop this, now. I know you’re mad, but please don’t start something”

Odin just ignored the whole ordeal, walking past Thor and grabbing the arm of the coach for support. He tugged at his chest, groaning in pain. Thor saw his father struggling, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. Not even Loki moved from his place. Such shock had rendered their bodies motionless, with only the two women moving an inch. 

“We must leave” Odin said bluntly “It is not safe here. She will come soon”

Loki finally had the gal to move “Father, no, wait-“

“NOW!” The All-Father yelled, startling everyone in the room. Jane looked over to Darcy, who was left speechless over the whole ordeal “Darcy, stay here” she told her “I’ll be back in a bit. If anything happens, call me. Please”

“Don’t have to tell me twice” Darcy mumbled

Thor stood in Jane’s path and stopped her “Jane, no. I don’t want you to be apart of this” 

His voice was broken and harsh, but Jane stood her ground “I’m going, Thor. My research on the Valkyrie and your culture hasn’t just been for nothing. There are dreams that I’ve been having, visions. I don’t know what they mean, but I know it’s nothing good. Someone’s trying to talk to me, and I need to know who or what it is”

“It’s too dangerous. You could get hurt”

“Whatever it is, I’ll be ready”

Thor sighed. He was too tired to argue. Besides, he and Loki would be beside her the whole time. No harm would come to her.

“Alright” Thor finally said. He motioned for Loki to come along, the man still starstruck over the news. The only thing Thor could do was put his hand on his brothers back to support him. 

Loki’s eyes were fixed on the floor, as the two walked to Jane’s car with Odin. Once he sat in the back, Loki finally spoke “My mother...is Hela. I’ve been lied to... again”

Do something, you oaf, Thor’s inner voice said. He wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulder, but he still kept his distance. Thor felt it would be inappropriate to suddenly get so close to his brother. The gesture could’ve startled Loki. And in a way, it did, with how he fidgeted in place and only moved farther away.

“It’s-“ Thor began, but instead, he stopped himself and sighed “It’s going to be alright” Whatever he was going to say wouldn’t have mattered. As if it would stop what was already transpiring.

At the front, Thor could see Jane looking up at her mirror to see into the back. She didn’t say anything. Instead, she started up the car and made her way through the streets “Where are we going anyway?” Jane asked. Since no one was speaking at the moment, Odin had to respond “Anywhere away from here”

A sigh escaped Jane’s lips “I can take you to an open field out in the country, but I can’t guarantee there won’t be at least onlookers”

With that, the majority of the car ride was pure silence. Loki looked outside the window, not acknowledging how Thor’s arm continued to support him, even after he moved away. As for Thor, well, he never stopped staring darkly at his father. He just couldn’t. The anger that radiated from him was jarring to say the least.

“My boy,” Odin began “You must understand tha-“

“No” Thor interrupted him, his voice low “Don’t bother. Whatever you say, it’ll just be another lie, or another excuse. I truly believed that you’d be able to help, but instead, I find another truth that you refused to tell. Once again, I’m too expectant of you”

Odin pursed his lips tightly “Do not come to lecture me, boy. You don’t know what I’ve had to endure to keep the peace within the Nine Realms. So do not speak to me of taking responsibility, when you can’t even accept the birthright that you were destined to take”

“A birthright that was never even mine to begin with?” The words came with venom, eyes narrowed down and nose scrunched “A birthright that I had to live up to for nearly an entire millennium because you were never satisfied with what I had done?”

“You were selfish and cruel!” Odin challenged “Arrogant and boar-headed”

Thor scoffed “I wonder who I got that from?” 

That alone resulted in both of them silencing. Loki hadn’t said a word, not even bothering with the very familiar argument between his brother and father. As if he could even call them that anymore. But he wasn’t going to resort to uncle and grandfather, when brother and father where so much easier and familiar.

The car suddenly stopped, as Jane pulled into a field of grass. There were no houses or even barns, just endless roads and greens. Jane got out the car before she turned back to check on the passengers “This should be good enough”

“Let’s go” Loki said quickly. Thor wanted to stop him, to talk to him. But his facesaid it all. So instead, he just got out the opposite way, with neither of them even bothering with helping their father, which resulted in Jane lending her hand, despite Odin’s refusals. 

They walked into the field, with Odin at the front. Jane looked behind her to see the two brothers side by side, unable to look at one another. She sighed as she turned back, but then, she heard one of them talk.

“You alright?” Loki asked Thor. 

The eldest chuckled under his breath “Finally, he speaks” It was a small gesture that made his brother smile, but the mood was still solemn “He lied” Thor motioned to his father “He lied to me. He’s my father, and I’ll love him for all my life. But to know that everything that I’ve done to make him proud was for nothing...it pains me”

Loki listened to Thor intently. It was good that for once his brother chose to talk through his problems rather than just punching out of it “He’s lied to me as well.Again. And I will love him all the same. But that doesn’t mean I have to like him. Now that Ragnarök is upon us, what more can he do?”

Thor was about to respond, but his gaze then moved to his father, who was tugging at his chest painfully. Even with his rage, Thor instinctively ran towards Odin as he dropped to his knees. Loki followed suit, with Jane bending down with her arms around Odin’s shoulders.

“She is coming”

* * *

Off across the stars, in a hole of darkness, the goddess Hela sat in chains of gold. They expanded across the endless pit, with no one but her to hear the clanking. But then, they grew lighter, dropping to the blankly floor until they broke. Lifting her hands, Hela massaged her wrists, looking at them blankly.

A smile formed upon her lips  


* * *

Before any of them could do anything, a crack was heard and they all looked to see a black portal beginning to emerge. Odin quickly got to his feet despite the pain and looked to Thor. “Kneel” he said

Thor was confused “What?”

“Kneel!” Odin repeated with more vigor. Thor did as he was told and kneeled, but his attention was to the growing portal before him “Father-“ he tried to say, but Odin shushed him “Father wait, I’m not ready-“ “ _Silence!_ ”

Loki put his arm in front of Jane and pushed her back. Thor’s breathing grew heavy and labored as his father placed his hand atop Thor’s head “In the name of Asgard and of our ancestors, you will act upon the good of the realm. You will set aside all selfish ambition, preserve the peace, and continue on our legacy, now until the end of your days. Arise now,... _Thor All-Father_ ”

It had happened. It had really happened. What he had been waiting for for so long was a reality. But at what cost?

Odin forced Thor up and huddled him closer “Seek out the fire...”

Processing the words his father told him, Thor stepped back, now standing next to Loki. They looked at each other, a silent conversation between them. Thor grabbed at his necklace, ripping it off and transforming it into Mjölnir, which he used to change into his armor. Loki had also changed into his Asgardian attire.

The portal opened wider, revealing the now escaped prisoner. There stood Hela in her broken chains, clothes torn and hair unkept. Her eyes were smoky and lifeless, a wicked smile across her lips “ _Odin_...” She sneered

The two brothers were about to come closer, but Odin stopped him “Do not get involved, my sons” he said to them “Return home, warn the others. This is my battle”

With a calm stride, Hela walked towards Odin, a smirk painted upon her lips “Look at you” she said, her eyes examining the aged man “Such a mess you’ve turned into. From a golden king leading his men into the fits of battle, to a drunken fool needing care from a Midgardian woman. Pathetic”

Despite his orders, Thor stayed behind his father, his grip tightening on his hammer “Mind your tongue”

But Hela just chuckled and even rolled her eyes “Oh how I had almost forgotten you, brother. I must say, the tales I’ve heard of you do you no justice. A spitting image of father, if I do say so myself. Tell me, what lies has he fed you?”

“That’s enough” Loki voiced. Hela stopped dead in her tracks to look at the man. Shockingly enough, her face softened and her smile was... eerily genuine “Hello my boy” she said to Loki, a shiver going down his spine as she said that. The news still hadn’t settled for him “Tell me, did you miss your mother as much as she missed you?”

Even with genuine fear in his heart, Loki stood his ground, careful not to wear his emotions on his sleeve “Considering all the stories I’ve heard of you, I’d have to respectfully say no” That probably wasn’t the best choice of words, as Hela’s seemingly sweet demeanor instantly faded.

“Stop your jests, Hela” Odin stepped in “You’ve come for me, not them”

He walked closer towards her, while her eyes narrowed “We were the perfect match, you know?” Hela said in a sneer “I and Laufey. If not for you and your... righteousness... we could have shaped the Nine Realms into a glorious empire. But instead, you lock me away in an endless void, attack my beloved, and stole my precious son to your golden castle”

”You and Laufey would have brought nothing but death and destruction to the Nine Realms. I did my duty as King of Asgard. Your way was cold and brutal”

As he said that, Hela’s smile returned, but it was far from sweet. No, this one was chilling and unnerving, forcing Thor and Loki to brave themselves “And where did I learn that?”

Suddenly, a dark blade appeared in Hela’s hand, which she used to stab Odin in the chest. Thor and Loki could be heard shouting “No!” loudly. Odin dropped in his place immediately. A wave of energy emitted from him, leaving his body and inhabiting itself in Hela.

Needless to say, Thor was left speechless “No...that’s impossible” he rasped “The Odinforce it...But, father made me King”

Hela could only chuckle “Oh brother, such ignorance you possess” She lifted her hands over her head, creating a terrifying headdress that looked sharp enough to pierce skin “What is a King compared to raw...untamed... ** _power_** ” The last word came out in a snarl, and before anyone could blink, Hela pounced towards Thor.

Thor blocked the attack with his hammer, and he looked over to Loki “Get Jane out of here, now!”

But despite his attempts to move, Hela immediately noticed and stopped Loki with her swords, throwing them at him. He effectively blocked them while dragging Jane away. Thor kicked Hela in the stomach, pushing her backwards. But she retracted, and kicked him back as he dragged down into the dirt.

Thor turned Mjölnir his hand and launched it towards Hela. But what happened next left him practically dumbfounded. Hela, miraculously, had caught Mjölnir with her bare hand. It was shaking in place, but she didn’t seem to struggle one bit. The only muscle she moved was her cheeks, to which she used to form a smile on her face.

“That’s not possible” Thor said in disbelief. Loki and Jane has also stopped to see the ordeal

“Brother, you have no idea what is possible” Hela said. With that, she extended her arm and threw Mjölnir back to the ground with such a force, it sent shockwaves throughout the area as it plummeted. When Thor saw Mjölnir, it was nothing more than a pile of crumbled rock.

He turned towards Loki and Jane, and practically sprinted towards them. He held onto both of them and yelled to the sky “Skurge!”

The sound of the Bifrost could be heard, and its light carried the three away. Hela could only shake her head as she walked towards the passage, but not before looking down at Odin. His breathing was shortening and his body growing limp “Asgard...is not...a place”

Hell rolled her eyes at him “Do leave your folly for someone else, father” And with that, she manifested a sword and finished Odin off. A trail of blood left his mouth, and his pupils dilated. Hela walked without rush into the Bifrost.

What should’ve been a moment of safety turned into panic, when Thor saw Hela coming towards them. He looked to Loki, who took action and shot a bolt of magic towards Hela. But to her, it was but a fly on the wall. She swatted the bolt away and plows through Loki and Jane, sending them both out of the Bifrost.

“No!” Thor yelled. He tried throwing a punch at Hela, but she blocked it with ease. She was about to finish him off like she did Odin, however Thor saw the blade and kicked Hela. But, this resulted in him also being knocked out the Bifrost.

Now that the three of them were gone, Hela made her way to Asgard, with no obstacles standing between her.

Ragnarök had officially begun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hela is here!


	6. Planet Sakaar

The Bifrost lit up as Skurge looked to the portal. It opened to reveal Hela walking with a natural grace to her. He had expected Thor to walk out, but instead, he saw the figure of a thousand Asgardian children’s nightmares. 

Hela exhaled the familiar atmosphere. No longer was her outfit ripped, for it was now magically fixed and looked almost brand new. She looked to the man in front of her, who stared at her silently.

“Odin’s beard...” Skurge muttered under his breath

The woman in front of him chuckled and shook her head “I’m afraid he won’t be here to listen to your prayers any longer”

Skurge lifted the staff in his hand and pointed it defensively at Hela “What are you talking about? What have you done?”

It seemed that Hela ignored him, sashaying towards and then away from him. She looked over the bridge and took in the sight of Asgard. The golden castle glistened in the sunlight, it’s shine almost blinding Hela.

“Hmm, now that I think about it” She began, turning back to Skurge “I may need some assistance in reclaiming my throne. What say you to getting a new job?” 

The staff in Skurge’s hand lowered as his brows furrowed “If I accept,” He contemplated “Will you tell me your purpose here?”

Hela mockingly bowed “But of course. What kind of Queen would I be to lie to my own subjects?”

A wicked smiled was on her lips, as she motioned for Skurge to come with her. Once she took her first step upon the rainbow bridge, Hela felt all the power surging within her. With the Odin force at her disposable, the goddess of death was going to claim her throne.

* * *

Thor felt like he was falling forever. In his peripheral view, he could see what looked to be giant hills. His body crashed into one of them, spinning and turning as he landed on the ground. Thor grunts in pain, getting up on his feet.

He surveyed the atmosphere around him, unfamiliar and strange. Piles of trash covered the beach, almost never ending. Thor walked atop the junk and looked to the distance, where a colored city and ships flew in the sky stood. 

Great. He was in the middle of nowhere and now his...sister, was on her way to Asgard. Thor still couldn’t process this information. Everything seemed to be falling apart in seconds, not giving him any time to breath. He wanted nothing more than to scream at his father, the void, the wall. Just anything.

Before he could think any further, however, a strange noise caught his attention. Thor turned back and was startled to see odd creatures with masks running towards him. He braced himself as they surrounded him.

“Food or fighter?” One of them asked, who appeared to be the leader of this gang

“What?” Thor questioned

A blaster was then pointed directly at his face as the scrappers got closer “Food. Or. Fighter”

Thor glared at the lead scrapper “Neither” he answered 

The scrapper turned to his colleges “Take him to the Vixen for evaluation. See what the Grandmaster wants with his new toy”

He was about to speak, but then, Thor felt a burning pain on the back of his neck. Unbeknownst to him, one of the scrappers has placed a disk on his neck, which caused the veins in his body to tightened and have a purple hue, all the while his skin burned. Thor hissed and groaned in pain, getting down to his knees.

The scrappers took advantage of this and captured the god of thunder with a net. Dragging him to their ship, Thor fought back, but was beaten with sticks and clubs. His head banged on the ship’s floor hard, adding onto the pain of his aching body. He could hear the ship starting up and lifting off. 

Carefully, Thor scooted over to the part of the floor that was glass. He tried observing the ground below, but could only see more junk and buildings that were beyond an eyesore. Once he looked up, however, he spotted a tall tower which the ship was heading towards. 

Once the ship landed, Thor was once again dragged and pushed against his will. One of the scrappers had hold of his wrists, which Thor tried to fight from the restraint.

Suddenly, he was once again brought to his knees as the scrappers stopped. When he looked up, Thor could see another native to this strange place. She appeared to be wearing a blue mask that hid her face, alongside a cloak that draped over her shoulders, and black leather. 

“Got a little something for ya, Vixen” The lead scrapper said. Thor looked to the woman apparently named The Vixen “Figured the boss would appreciate a new toy since he’s done nothing but complain about his old ones”

She bent down and let out a ‘hmmm” noise as her hand grabbed Thor’s chin. He felt her tug at the hairs of his beard, practically forcing him to look up even more and strain his neck. Thor pursed his lips at the woman, not saying a word.

The Vixen tilted her head and then looked to the scrappers “Where did you find him?” She asked the leader

“Along the beach in one of the trash piles” he answered in a rough voice ”Figured you’d know what to do with him considering how well the Grandmaster takes your gifts”

Thor grunted as he pulled away from The Vixen’s grasp “Whoever you people are, there’s no time for this!” he argued “Release me at once!” One of the scrappers turned on the disk stuck to his neck and he groans in pain.

He could hear the creatures laughing at him, but The Vixen promptly hushed them “My, he’s quite resilient, isn’t he? Most people would faint by the time the first shock hits their veins. The Grandmaster will be quite happy with this one”

With that, Thor was forcefully brought to his feet and dragged away from The Vixen, who stared at him intently. Thor was never good at reading expressions, always focusing on actions than faces. So despite being apparently a new prisoner, The Vixen was...oddly tame with him. 

She then turned away from him, which caused him to do the same. He was put into a chair and his fists were restrained. The lead scrapper lifted up the fob that powered the obedience disk, waving it in front of Thor as if waving a stick in front of a dog. Then, he pressed the button and didn’t let go. Thor screamed agonizingly loud, every vein in his body like fire.

When it was over, he felt his body grow weak, his eyes fluttering until they were shut and his body going limp. 

* * *

“Some of you might know who I am” Hela spoke. She stood in front of a crowd of Asgardians, with guards between them pointing their spears at her “Your mothers may have told you of me within stories, or perhaps your fathers told you. It doesn’t matter. I’ve been spoken of all within the Nine Realms”

Hela continued “I am Hela, the goddess and mistress of death” The gasps that erupted from the crowd almost pleased her “Queen of Niffleheim, Lady of Helheim, and rightful heir to the throne of Asgard”

As she looked into the crowd, she could see two men walking towards her, their glances clearly antagonistic. Volstagg and Fandral stood in front of the crowd and looked at Hela.

“What do you mean ‘rightful heir?” Volstagg questioned “What have you done with Thor and the All-Father?” 

Hela could only roll her eyes, the situation seemly a joke to her “Of course he never told you. Even after my banishment that fraud still tells lies in my stead” she sighed “Odin has told you false truths. The Mighty Thor was never the heir to the throne, nor Odin’s firstborn. I am”

The crowd could be heard gasping and muttering to one another. Hela took it as a mere sign of astonishment, the good kind that made it feel as if you were like no other “I have returned to reclaim what is rightfully mine. All I ask is one thing: join me, and as your queen, I shall restore our seat of ultimate power within the Universe” 

“And what of Odin?” Fandral could be heard saying, Hela looking down to glare at him “What about the All-Father whom you claim to share relations with?”

Moving her hands over her head, Hela summoned her headdress “Odin...is dead” she said bluntly, no remorse in her voice or demeanor as the crowd quavered in shock. But Hela only lifted her chin with pride “As punishment for his lies and his arrogance, he was executed under the blade of his own kin. And as his firstborn, it is in my right to take the throne”

With a wave of her hand, her blade was in her hand “So, I suggest....you stand down” Hela said, eyes shooting bullets at the Warriors. Fandral gave Hela a challenging look, while Volstagg held onto his arm, pulling away. 

Volstagg leaned into Fandral’s ear “We need to tell Heimdall” he whispered, low enough for only both of them to hear. They moved through the crowd, away from Hela.

Once they were out of view, Hela put away her blade. She took a deep breath and smiled, looking over to Skurge.

“Now then” she said “Why don’t we go and see my throne?”

* * *

Thor slowly opened his eyes. He tried moving his wrists, but they were restrained alongside the rest of his body. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around him. There were people in strange, bright clothes talking to each other and holding drinks in their hands. 

In front of him, was a man sitting in a chair wearing colorful fashion as well. He also held a glass in his hand, drinking from it as he eyed Thor closely. Next to him was a woman with white face paint holding a staff. 

“Well” The man began ”It looks like my new toy is finally up” he looked over to his body guard “Isn’t he amazing? Vixen always finds me the best play things, doesn’t she Topaz?” 

Topaz had a stern expression on her face “Just so she can go and be some booze hag...” she muttered 

The man swatted at her arm playfully “Hey, it’s well pay. We don’t discriminate here. If Vixy wants to invite some nice guests to her condo and get tanked up, then it’s fine so long as she does her job”

“Excuse me!” Thor barked “Who are you and what is this place?”

A small ‘oh’ and a chuckle came from the mans lips “Where are my manners?” He laughed, getting up from his chair and bowing mockingly before Thor “En Dwi Gast. Most of the universe calls me the Grandmaster. Since my creation, I’ve been looking for volunteers to entertain my guests. And thanks to my lovely assistant, she has granted me the chance to show my audience a new spectacle”

Thor furrowed his eyebrows, but before he could say anything, Topaz interrupted him “Perhaps we could put him in the brothel. He looks like he could put on a show”

The Grandmaster shook his head “No, no, I think there’s more than enough pastries in the bakery to go around”

“Why not put him in the mines to help the slaves” 

An ‘ah,ah,ah’ came out of the Grandmasters lips “Don’t say that word, it’s too explicit”

Topaz sighed “Sorry. Why not put him in the mines to help the prisoners with jobs”

“Much better” The Grandmaster smiled

Thor groaned as he pulled at his restraints “You will not sell me like some worn down cattle! Release me from this chair so that I may return to-“ He was then silenced as the obedience disk turned on and burned into his body. The Grandmaster was shushing him, his finger pressed to his lips.

Putting his hand under his chin and looking up to the ceiling in a thinking manner, the Grandmaster thought for a moment. His eyes lit up “I know how we can settle this. Why don’t we have our new guest decide where the Golden Lion will make his due” 

The god turned his head and his eyes widened. Walking towards him was Loki, wearing clothing that was certainly not Asgardian. Thor tried not to show any emotion, but all he wanted to do was break free from the chair. 

“So” said the Grandmaster “What should we do with this specimen, huh...uh, what was your name, again?” He muttered to himself “Luke-Luke, right?”

Of course Loki wouldn’t use his actual name. He was smarter than that.

“Yes” Loki answered bluntly “If it’s any consolation, I believe the Golden Lion should not be placed in the brothel nor in the mines. He would be wasted in them. Perhaps you could display him in a different manner to your audience, one that would best suite his stature. Or if not, then perhaps you could simply place him in the cells and let the caretakers have at him”

Thor could only gape at his brother. Did he want him to get killed?!

“Hmm...” The Grandmaster thought “Oh, I know! Let’s have him in the Contest of Champions against my contenders!”

Both Thor and Loki’s eyes widened. They looked at one another and then back at the Grandmaster in a whim. The Grandmaster seemed to be waiting for Loki to respond. Thor furrowed his eyebrows, as if having a conversation with his brother in his head.

Loki regained some composure and straightened his back “Very well then. Let’s see him fight”

The face Thor made would’ve made Loki laugh in any other situation, but all he did to react was lightly shrug his shoulders and scrunch his nose at him.

“Alright” The Grandmaster said, clasping his hands “I’ll inform the caretakers of their new addition and we’ll prepare him for tonights show!” And like that, he left with Topaz by his side.

A sigh of relief escaped both of the brothers lips. Loki stood in front of Thor, careful not to let the Grandmaster notice them “Are you alright?” Asked Loki

Thor scoffed “Does it look like I’m alright? What is this place? How come that bastard doesn’t have you in a chair?”

“This is Sakaar” Loki answered “It’s practically a wasteland created for the Grandmasters twisted games. No one knows how old he truly is, but he’s infamous for using people like pawns on a chessboard. He also supplies in slaves and hosts contests so his ‘contenders’ can all beat each other to death”

“Sick old squib, sounds like it” Thor interrupted “But why am I in a chair and not you?”

“I managed to gain the Grandmasters favor. All you have to is play along so he doesn’t see you as conspicuous”

“Where’s Jane?” Thor asked, worriedly “I thought she would’ve been with you”

Loki shook his head “I haven’t seen Jane since Hela threw her out the Bifrost”

That alone made Thor tense up. Unlike him and Loki would could handle more than any average person, Jane was mortal. A blow like that could’ve harmed her, let alone killed her. Norns above, don’t let that be a possibility.

“I’m sure she’s alright” Loki said “If it’s any consolation, perhaps Heimdall has seen her. Foster survived the Aether, brother, I’m certain she can survive the Bifrost”

Thor was going to say something else, but was stopped by some strange alien creatures who shoved Loki away. Thor’s chair was slid across the floor and he was taken away from his brothers vicinity. Loki tilted his head, almost shaking it as a way to tell Thor ‘Don’t fight, just blend in’. 

Despite his desperation to break free from his restraints, Thor knew it wouldn’t make the situation any better. He’d just get shocked by the disk again and pass out. He looked back to Loki, who gave him one last look before he turned away, grabbing a drink so as to blend in to the sea of people.

Thor’s mind fell into Jane and her whereabouts. Of Asgard and Hela. His world was falling apart, his people in danger. He could count on his friends. Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Sif. They were to be trusted; natural born warriors who could handle their own. 

Hopefully.


End file.
